Death Feeds the Bat
by Devil Evn
Summary: Bruce Wayne is dead, but Batman must live on as a long-dormant threat reawakens in Gotham. A second Bat comes to Gotham as well.
1. The Legacy

The first fanfiction I've actually seriously written. It's sentimental, about as sentimental as Batman can get, so don't expect too much action. It would do well as the ending episode(s) of the TV series. It might help if you've read Frank Miller's graphic novel The Dark Knight Returns, as well as the novel by Greg Rucka called Batman: No Man's Land to clear up some details. Ok. An illustration by myself for this fic is up at http://geocities.com/pigglybob/bat.jpg . Now then, without further ado...  
  


**DEATH FEEDS THE BAT**  


  


**Chapter One: The Legacy**  


**  
FRIDAY May 23, 2030**  
  
It was all about loss. Being Batman was about sacrifice, suffering, and vengeance...  
  
The gravestone was massive, made of black marble. On it were the words BRUCE WAYNE, 1949-2030. HIS LEGACY LIVES ON.  
  
Only Terry knew what it meant. He would have to keep it going. Death is what made the spirit of Batman stronger.  
  
The will... the will was a crumpled piece of paper that had written on it Give it all to Terry in handwriting scrawled in his last moments. He had no family, he had no one else who he could trust with the greatest secret ever kept in Gotham.  
  
Terry sighed. The funeral had been over for hours. It was getting dark.  
  
How long are you gonna be here? said a voice. Terry jumped. Max.  
  
He meant a lot to me.  
  
He made you Batman, the girl said quietly.  
  
Batman won't die. He wouldn't have wanted that.  
  
How will you do it anymore without him?  
  
I don't know. With your help, at least, he looked back at Max, hoping for a smile. Anything.  
  
She wore a black dress and veil, folded back. Her hair was black again, in time for the occasion.  
  
We'll see, she said.  
  
Well, I gotta get home. Going out with Dana in an hour.  
  
Taking the Batmobile?  
  
What I figured, Terry said, turned back to the grave.  
  
I'll drive you home, Terr. Come on.  
  
Thanks, Max.  
  
***  
  
Terry, where've you been? I thought you were going to help me pack!  
  
Come on, mom, the guy just died a week ago. We can at least wait a while to move to the Manor.  
  
Or do you just want to get out of packing? his mom said, as Terry walked to his room and she folded a sweater.  
  
Got a date with Dana, he said through the closed door, changing clothes. Wondering why he didn't hear the traditional catcalls to this affect, he said, Where's the twip?  
  
A friend's house. He didn't want to help either.  
  
Apparently they weren't all taking Bruce's death as hard as he was. Terry left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
said his mother, still holding the sweater, I'll ask you again - why did he give us everything he owned?  
  
Terry looked at the floor, Because I'm all he's got, he said, no matter how much he wanted to tell her the rest.  
  
***  
  
The line stretched on for blocks, until the flashing colored lights of the club were barely visible.  
  
Who's playing? Terry asked.  
  
Pugilism. And it's only the fifth time I've told -  
  
Right. Sorry. I've got other things on my mind...  
  
Honestly, Terr. He was just your boss, Dana shoved her hands into her pockets and turned away.  
  
Dana - Terry started, Look, I'm sorry I haven't been able to do much lately - for the past year - because of Mr. Wayne, but it won't stop now. I'm... still busy -  
  
Crime never sleeps.  
  
- I'm sorry.  
  
Busy with what? Dana asked.  
  
Terry frowned, saying nothing. Hey, slag the line, let's -  
  
Go somewhere quiet?  
  
He grinned.  
  
I'd love to, Dana said, holding his hand an leading him down the street away from the line and the club.  
  
Got any place in mind?  
  
Right here's fine, she pulled him left into a gap between two buildings.  
  
An alley?  
  
Why not? It's too dark for anyone to see us, she took off his jacket and they kissed...  
  
In the distance, a scream. Laughter.  
  
Terry cursed to himself.  
  
Gotta go, he said, darting away without another word.  
  
Christ, Terr! Every single time! she fixed the straps on her dress, Even when your boss is dead you're still never around!  
  
She ran out of the alley after Terry, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, out of shadows there came Vengeance, the Knight.  
  
Terry said, into the headset inside his cowl, to the man who would never answer.  
  
He swooped down on them, wings spread, luminescent red icon burning into their memories.  
  
He knocked two Jokers off their bikes; the others gave up harassing the line and went for Batman.  
  
He landed. They were on Midlevel Gotham, and all that kept them from the ground hundreds of feet below was a small guardrail...  
  
Explosive Batarangs to the remaining bikes and they were all off. Three came running at him, swinging a chain, a whip, and a rubber chicken.  
  
He dodged. They were tangled. Two easy.  
  
Don't you guys ever give up?  
  
Same to you, Batsy, said the leader, dressed in purple, Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair soon. Oh, look! He pointed behind Batman, in mock terror.  
  
Terry whipped around. The biggest Joker was at the guardrail, his hand stretched out, holding -   
  
  
  
She looked up in surprise at the voice... Didn't know where it came from...  
  
We'll make a deal, said the leader, Leave us alone and we'll keep her safe. Don't, and... we won't!  
  
Laughter.  
  
All right, Terry said, I'll back off. Put... the girl down.  
  
If you say so, said the Joker holding her, releasing his grip.  
  
Dana screamed as she fell. Their cackling didn't completely mask the sound of sirens...  
  
Batman yelled, rocketing towards the Joker who had been holding Dana. He punched him with every ounce of his own and the suit's strength, then soared down after the girl -  
  
Close. Too close.  
  
Dana was safe, but the Joker who had held her had fallen to his death.  
  
Batman flew upwards to Midlevel, holding her, not saying a word for fear that she'd recognize him. He landed, and there was an instant that their eyes met, and Dana knew there was something familiar...  
  
There was a chopper and three officers; one was leading the Jokers into the helicopter, one was standing with a gun, the last was the commissioner Gordon.  
  
Isn't a Joker attack a little to small to drag you out her, Gordon? Batman asked her after letting Dana go.  
  
I came here for you, Batman. We need to talk. And, besides that -  
  
I didn't mean to kill him!  
  
Meet me tomorrow, ok? she walked back to the helicopter silently.  
  
Don't worry, Batman!! yelled one of the Jokers being escorted into the helicopter, We'll be out of your hair, but the Mutants will come back! The Mutants -  
  
He was interrupted by an inaudible phrase from one of the officers.  
  
Terry turned around and saw Dana looking back at him. She hadn't moved from where he had brought her. Probably still in shock.  
  
_Now I'll have to abandon her as Batman, too,_ he thought, before launching upwards and out of sight.  
  



	2. The Dark Age

**Chapter Two: The Dark Age  
  
**

MONDAY May 26, 2030  
  
... And he just ran off, right before the Jokers got there. I almost got killed. If it weren't for Batman, I would've -  
  
Cut him some slack, Dana. He's a busy guy, Max said, closing her locker and waving her card in front of it to lock it.  
  
He can't be _that_ busy! I mean -  
  
Sorry I had to leave, Dana, Terry said from behind her.  
  
You're always going away at the wrong moments, Terr. I'm fed up with this. I hope you're not too busy to make it to class, she said, walking away and never making eye contact.  
  
Max, how am I supposed to do this? he said when she was out of earshot, I'm juggling about ten things at once, and I think there'll be more soon. One of the Jokers said something about the Mutants.' What does that mean? If it's anything I have to deal with...  
  
You said you wanted me to help, right? Cheer up, Terry. You have a life outside of Batman. Graduation's next week.  
  
***  
  
Gordon opened the door, then felt the draft from the window that she had closed. She sighed, and closed the door again.  
  
Terry, Bruce is dead. Hang up the suit, ok?  
  
The man in Batman's suit stepped through the window and took off his cowl.  
  
Nice speech at the funeral, kid.  
  
You too.  
  
You know vigilanteism is illegal, right?  
  
Batman's always been a vigilante. Batgirl, too.  
  
That cape's been unused for a long time. And it'll stay that way, unlike Bruce's.  
  
Terry smiled, but said nothing.  
  
Gordon narrowed her eyes, I could arrest you for killing that Joker.  
  
But you won't. Old time's sake, Terry said, pulling the mask back on.  
  
The old time was with Bruce, not you, McGinnis! This should end now! Bruce Wayne is dead!  
  
But Batman isn't, said the Knight, before diving out of the window to the dark city beyond.  
  
***  
  
Here we go, Max said, looking up at the massive computer monitor, The Mutants. A gang that roamed Gotham in the early 1980s. Disbanded when their leader was beaten by Batman - Mr. Wayne - and reformed later as the Sons of Batman.  
  
Hey, they came around to our side in the end. Don't sound too bad, Terry said.  
  
I don't think so. They just followed whoever had the most power at the time. When Batman proved his power, they became the Sons of Batman. After Bruce stopped it and before you became Batman, the Jokers formed...  
  
You don't think it's the same gang.  
  
A cold draft. Bats overhead.  
  
Maybe. I bet the Jokers will become the Mutants, at least.  
  
So what? It's just another gang, right?  
  
Max tapped a few more keys, Nope. Much more dangerous than the Jokers. They got filed for everything... murder, armed robbery, rape, you name it. They owned the town. Hundreds broke out of prison. It was called the Dark Age of Gotham.  
  
Maybe fifty years has changed them. I'm going home, Terry said.  
  
Oh. I'll let myself out later.  
  
Bye, Max.  
  
Terry, wait. Are you really going to move into Wayne Manor? Don't you think someone would find the cave?  
  
Of course not, said Terry, standing by the open entrance to the Cave, You should see how many things I've hid from my family.  
  
***  
**  
WEDNESDAY May 28th, 2030  
Two days later  
**  
Batman shiv. Batman _sick_. He jus' flyin' rat, yo.  
  
Terry said quietly.  
  
Eyes downways, Bat.  
  
Batman looked down from his position, about ten feet above the entrance to the parking garage. Two young men stood there, dressed in bright clothes and goggles with a single red slit instead of lenses. Their heads were shaved, and one had green scales on his neck and hands.  
  
Looks like someone needed to pay better attention in English class, said Batman, jumping down. One of them lunged at him, preparing to punch... Terry caught his fist and squeezed.  
  
I thought splicing was illegal.  
  
Hey, you a _bat_. I can be a _snek, _said the spliced boy, before spitting in his face.  
  
Terry released his hand and punched him hard. Who are you two supposed to be?  
  
I Rod, he Don. We _Mutants.  
  
_Ah. Back so soon? Batman said.  
  
See, Don, he member us. Told you he'd member us. You shiv! You owe me five!  
  
I don' owe you nuthin', said the other, wiping blood from his face, propped up on the ground with an elbow, He an old rat, ain' he?  
_  
An ageless soul..._  
  
Guess I don't have any reason to bring you guys to the cops... yet. I'll keep my eye on you.  
  
We din' do nuthin'. Right Rob?  
  
We din' do nuthin', Bat. We leave you lone, you leave us lone. Don' shiv. It's good.  
  
Play nice, boys, Batman said, spreading his wings.  
  
'At's right, Bats. We play real nice, right, spuds?  
  
Voices from all around... the shadows were talking...  
  
We play nice.  
  
No shiv.  
  
Play nice with this swi'blade.  
  
Play nice with this chain.  
  
No shiv. We play _reeeeal _ nice.  
  
They surrounded him; dozens of Mutants, all with the red slits, the shaved heads; many were spliced to have sharp teeth...  
  
You've brought friends, Terry said.  
  
More than jus' Don and Rob, right Don?  
  
More than jus' Rob and Don.  
  
They dove at him, stabbing, swinging. There was the sound of laserfire -  
  
Terry held them off as well as he could. He took several punches, was hit in the head with a chain, and one of the switchblades drew blood from his arm. There were too many... Granted, there were no superpowers, no strength-amp suits, no freezing guns; but fifteen teenagers bent on killing can be really dangerous.  
  
Then, the weight of several was lifted from him... Batman kept the rest at bay and looked for the ally. To his right, in a suit like his own, was -  
  
Ma - um - Batgirl!  
  
Whu? There's a girl Batman?!  
  
The strength-amp suit was helping her, but the fighting skills were still Max's. The icon on the chest was yellow on her suit, like the original Batgirl's... Gordon.  
  
What are you doing?! You can't just - Terry started.  
  
Can't this wait, Batman? Max said, punching one of the Mutants and throwing away his switchblade.  
  
Run, man! We run! Can't do two at once!  
  
No shiv?  
  
No flippin' shiv, man!  
  
The street cleared of mutants; now the only evidence of the battle were spots of blood on the pavement - most of them from Terry.  
  
Sorry. Couldn't resist, Max said.  
  
At least now the old man can't stop you, said Terry, tapping the button on his belt to call the Batmobile, I think you would've made a good Robin, myself.


	3. The Second Bat

**Chapter Three: The Second Bat**  


  
Where'd you get it?  
  
Wayne had a spare suit like yours... Just made the symbol yellow -  
  
Yeah, Max, Terry said, stuffing his suit into his backpack. It was almost 2 in the morning.  
  
Sorry. You know you needed help, Terry, Max said.  
  
I'm not complaining. You could make my job a lot easier.  
  
Max frowned, Thanks, I guess.  
  
Terry keyed in the lock code to the Batmobile. The engines had cooled.  
  
Why are you locking it? It's not like anyone will break -  
  
Terry said, staring at her.  
  
Oh. Hey, I'm not gonna take it!  
  
You took the suit, said Terry as the door to the Cave closed.  
  
***  
  
**Monday June 2nd, 2030  
Five days later**  
  
What the hell are you trying to pull, kid? The Commissioner said, when she was sure the door was closed tightly. The name was visible on the door, backwards.  
  
What? Nothing, as far as I know, Terry said, leaning on the desk with mock nonchalance.  
  
Don't play dumb, McGinnis. The new Bat. The new... _Batgirl_. It's all over the news.  
  
I had nothing to do with it. She did it herself. Why, you jealous?  
  
Gordon said nothing... The long days in the tower in the No Man's Land... The wheelchair... The girl with the full-face mask who had made herself the Batgirl without Bruce's permission... Now it was someone else. Batman needed the help.  
  
I need the help, Commissioner. The mutants -  
  
Alright, Terry. The Bat's a powerful symbol here. Don't misuse it. Don't let anyone else misuse it.  
  
Terry smirked, Will do, Commish.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Batgirl. You circle around and dive from the tower opposite me as soon as I attack, okay?  
  
She left wordlessly. The Batman waited for a few seconds. The street had been covered in gasoline and lit on fire. Mutants everywhere. No cops in sight.  
  
Another figure walked out of the shadows and into the flickering orange light around the Mutants. Batman tapped the side of his cowl._ Magnification 5x._  
_  
Dana?_  
  
One of the Mutants, spliced with something green, walked towards her and grabbed her arm, speaking...  
  
_Sound sensitivity 5x.  
_  
...Knew you'd come. To'd all da spuds, he motioned to the Mutants standing behind him. Maybe spud was a rank..  
  
How's Bo know da gal, Rob?  
  
Saw her at skoo', Don.  
  
Terry had to turn up the volume slightly to hear Dana's frightened voice.  
  
What do you want? Why'd I come here?  
  
We'll let ya know, sweety, said the Mutant, running a clawed finger behind her ear and down her neck -  
  
A shadow from above made the moonlight flicker, and an instant later the Batgirl had landed and Bo was sent flying backwards, blood spraying from his mouth.  
  
Batgirl! I said wait until I got there! said Batman, soaring down, red wings spread.  
  
You waited too long, Batman!  
  
Dana backed away from the ensuing battle slowly. Several of the Mutants ran away in fear, in different directions.  
  
Get the ones running away! Terry screamed at Max, over the din of the fight, still turned up five fold.  
  
Got it, Max said.  
  
Batman threw one of the Mutants from his back forward, thus freeing himself from a headlock. Voices -  
  
Lemme get   
  
It's Boss! Letim getim, Don.  
  
Better letim get -  
  
Shaddap! Da rat be MINE!  
  
The crowd parted and the Batman looked up to see the biggest man he had ever seen charging at him.  
  
He felt it before he understood it: a powerful blow to the stomach, knocking the wind from him even with the reinforced suit, then one to the head that screwed up the optical system. Audio going haywire, screaming in his ears with each punch -  
  
Some ribs broken for sure. Concussion, maybe...  
  
The pain was all he could be sure about.  
  
The static cleared from the optics, long enough for Terry to see the sharp-toothed, tattooed man slam his fist into Terry's jaw, sending him backwards.  
_  
Gotta be using Slappers... or injectable Venom..._  
  
The Batman gasped, blood dripping from his mouth. The spinning of his head combined with the failing microcomputers in the cowl made him completely disoriented... he was on the ground, but where was the boss Mutant? And where the hell was Max?  
  
The Boss' clawed hand closed over Batman's skull. He held him up by his head so that his feet barely touched the ground.  
  
Batman could feel that they were moving, but couldn't see. He could hear Dana's soft crying. They were probably going somewhere Max wouldn't find them...  
  
Stop.  
  
The massive hand tightened it's grip on Terry's head. Spots appeared... Death... No one to come save him in the nick of time except himself...  
  
Terry made a guess as to where the Boss' head was and fired three Batarangs there.  
  
The Boss roared, released Batman from his right hand and Dana from his left to hold his bleeding face, backing away in blindness. Batman rocketed towards him, only having a flicker of vision for every few seconds of static, and drove him into a wall, leaving a dent by the feel of it, and that was all he could do.  
**  
*****  
  
Terry woke up. He was still wearing the cowl, but the static had cleared up a little. He was laying on his back, and there was Dana, looking down at his face. Thank God, she was all right...  
  
Are you awake? Dana asked, sounding meek. To her, the cowl's eyeholes were opaque.  
  
Terry sat up. Couldn't say anything, couldn't risk it.  
  
Thank you, Dana said, collapsing on him and hugging him, for saving me. Oh, God, I thought -  
  
Stay away from them from now on, Dana, Batman said, prying her from him and standing up, trying to keep his voice deeper than usual.  
  
How do you know my name? fear crossed her face, then surprise...  
  
The Batman drew back his cowl, revealing the face of an eighteen-year-old boy, black hair, pale blue eyes...  
  
Dana smiled, kissed him deeply, and left the alley.


	4. The Greatest Secret

**Epilogue: The Greatest Secret**  


  
**Thursday June 5th, 2030  
Three days later**  
  
_This complicates things,_ said Max's voice over the phone.  
  
Makes them a hell of a lot easier for Dana and I. I'm sure Mr. Wayne would've approved, Terry said. He had moved into the Manor a couple of days ago.  
_  
I'm not._  
  
A pause. Terry tried to change the course of conversation: So, the Mutants are gone. No more Sons of Batman, no more Jokers if we're lucky.  
  
_We'll always have work to do here,_ Max said.  
  
We.  
  
came his mother's voice from the distance. The Manor was disgustingly massive.  
  
Gotta go, Max. I'll talk later, he hung up, What is it, Mom?  
  
She entered the room. Have you seen Matt? I don't know where he went.  
  
He's off... playing with toys or something. I was on the phone, Mom.  
  
Help me look for him, she said firmly. Terry shrugged.  
  
Kitchen, his bedroom, second floor bathroom, living room, second living room, third living room... No Matt.  
  
The grandfather clock that was the entrance to the Batcave was ajar, letting in cold air.  
  
  
  
There was the boy, in the dim light of the cave, at the foot of the staircase, reaching out to touch Batman's suit, awed, as his brother called.  
  
  
  
He gasped, and looked up at him.  
  
Can you keep a secret?  
  
**END**


End file.
